The present invention generally relates to textiles incorporating microfibers, and in particular, to microfiber textiles which have been through a dyeing procedure to obtain a desired color.
Microfibers are fibers having a denier equal to or less than about 1.0 denier. These fibers can be incorporated into yarns which are formed into fabrics such as woven, knit, nonwoven, or the like. Additionally, these fibers can be incorporated directly into a textile such as a nonwoven.
However, due to the smaller diameter of these fibers, dyes in the textile will have less of a tendency to remain fast in the fabric, and the textile will have a greater susceptibility to fade due to exposure to light. Therefore, there is a need for methods of dyeing microfiber textiles, and the products therefrom, which provide greater light fastness and a lower rate of transfer of color from the fibers to a second object.